Lycoris Radiata
by Annie Earnshaw
Summary: Peut-être que finalement, si Lize et Shu avaient fini par se fréquenter, ce n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence. Ou ce qui (pour moi) s'est passé entre Lize et Shu avant qu'ils ne rencontrent Kaneki.


Ça fait un bon moment (presque un an) que j'ai commencé Tokyo Ghoul et je mourrais d'envie d'écrire une fanfiction dessus ! Je trouve la relation entre Lize et Shu très intéressante et j'étais déçue de voir qu'il n'y a presque rien à ce sujet... Mais tout ce que je veux lire et que je ne trouve pas, je l'écris. Voilà le résultat !

Sans surprise, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Sui Ishida.

Je remercie beaucoup beaucoup Naiia qui a corrigé mon histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lize Kamishiro et Shu Tsukiyama étaient de belles personnes. Physiquement, en tout cas. Pour ce qui est de l'esprit, les opinions étaient un peu plus partagés. Mais je vais vous laisser avec vos propres idées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lize et Shu avaient pour habitude qu'on les regarde (parfois avec jalousie, plus souvent avec admiration). Presque tous les gens qu'ils rencontraient leurs disaient qu'ils étaient magnifiques.

Peut-être que finalement, si Lize et Shu avaient fini par se fréquenter, ce n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence.

C'est Shu qui avait commencé à parler à Lize.

Il avait d'abord remarqué la jeune femme lors de l'une de ses visites à l'Antique, et deviné (remercions son odorat) que c'était une goule.

Il avait aussi remarqué le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle semblait si prise par son livre qu'il se demanda si elle l'avait vu ou non.

Mais il était difficile de ne pas voir Shu, et d'autant plus quand les serveurs lui demandaient ce qu'il faisait là et que des clientes se mettaient à murmurer entre elles en lui jetant des œillades aguicheuses.

Sans oublier la couleur de ses habits (ce jour-là, il avait porté son dévolu sur un costume bordeaux).

Grâce à sa petite souris, Chie Hori, toujours prête à lui donner des informations, Shu apprit que la jeune femme s'appelait Lize (mais qu'on la surnommait la goinfre, et à raison) et qu'elle venait du onzième arrondissement.

Une jolie goule qui aimait lire et connue pour son appétit : il n'en fallait pas plus pour attiser l'intérêt de Shu.

Shu savait (encore grâce à sa petite souris) que Lize se rendait à l'Antique tous les samedis après-midi.

Alors, le samedi suivant, il décida de l'attendre à la sortie du café, un bouquet d'Erica (1) en main.

Quand elle sortit, Shu lui tendit les fleurs, un sourire aux lèvres. Lize les accepta, avec un sourire encore plus charmant.

« Bonjour, young lady. Accepteriez-vous de parler quelques instants avec moi ?»

Flattée, Lize laissa échapper un petit rire qui, du point de vue de Shu, était adorable. Elle répondit que bien sûr, et qu'elle serait enchantée.

Au final, Lize et Shu discutèrent pendant deux heures, et presque uniquement de littérature. Mais ils n'oublièrent pas de prendre un rendez-vous pour se voir à nouveau.

Le deuxième bouquet que Shu offrit à Lize fut un bouquet de Dahlia (2).

Cette fois-là, ils discutèrent encore de littérature. Mais aussi de ce qu'ils aimaient manger.

« Dis-moi, Lize, qui est-ce que tu trouve le plus appétissant ?

\- Hum... Les jeunes hommes en général. Mais c'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas tous aussi beau que toi.

\- Mais ne manger que des gens beaux, ce ne serait pas amusant.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Peut importe. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous, lady.»

La preuve, c'est qu'il lui proposa de se revoir. Et elle accepta.

Pour son troisième bouquet, Shu avait choisit des fleurs de jasmin (3).

Ils préférèrent tout deux éviter de parler de la nourriture. Les derniers livres qu'ils avaient lu, c'était suffisant, comme sujet de discussion.

Lize était heureuse qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Tout le monde (surtout les hommes) s'intéressait à elle, mais elle aimait toujours autant ça.

C'était aussi toute cette admiration qu'on lui donnait qui lui avait permis de mener la vie qu'elle voulait. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi belle, beaucoup des gens qu'elle avait rencontrés auraient sûrement été bien plus sévères avec elle.

Shu, lui, était content que quelqu'un réponde de façon aussi favorable à ses avances. Des tas de filles se pâmaient sur son passage, mais c'était bien plus amusant quand c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas.

Et puis, la plupart de ses prétendantes étaient des humaines, et il ne pourrait jamais s'enticher d'un de ses potentiels repas. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il croyait à ce moment là.

Ils appréciaient aussi tout deux de pouvoir discuter d'un sujet qu'ils adoraient avec quelqu'un devant qui ils n'avaient pas constamment besoin de mentir.

Pour une goule, il était toujours difficile de se faire des amis. Les goules se sentaient souvent trop en concurrence pour s'apprécier, et pour les humains...

Si une goule voulait devenir amie avec un humain, elle n'y arrivait jamais vraiment. Elle a toujours cette sensation d'être aimée pour ce qu'elle prétendait être et non ce qu'elle était vraiment.

À croire que les goules sont destinées au désespoir.

Car même si elles arrivaient finalement à nouer une relation, la mort arrivait toujours (et elle possédait souvent un poste au CCG), pour séparer les gens qui pensaient avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur.

Le rendez-vous qui suivit fut le plus décisif de la liaison de Lize et Shu. Pour cette rencontre, Shu avait ramené un bouquet d'habenaria radiata (4).

Au début, tout ce passait bien. En fait, tout se passa bien. Sauf la fin de ce rendez-vous, qui fut le dernier.

Juste avant de quitter Lize, Shu lui proposa, pour leur prochaine sortie, de se rendre dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait et où on servait les goules.

Lize eut un petit sourire, et répondit :

«Merci pour ton invitation, Shu... Mais... Ce club privé gastronomique ne m'intéresse pas du tout...

\- Pourquoi ?! La quête du goût te laisse insensible ?!

\- Je n'aime pas être limitée en quantité par la taille de l'assiette... Certes, j'ai des préférences au niveau de la qualité de mes repas... C'est toujours plus agréable quand la nourriture sent bon...»

Shu ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Mais peut-être n'aurait il pas dû être aussi surprit. En riant (c'était l'une des premières fois où elle semblait tant s'amuser), Lize se reprit :

« Pour moi, une goule qui a des préférences culinaires... C'est une goule qui fait la difficile avec la nourriture... Tu te prends pour un humain ? C'est ridicule... Shu le "gourmet"...»

Shu était soufflé. Comment pouvait-on à ce point se moquer de sa passion, de ce pour quoi on le connaissait ? Jamais personne n'avait osé lui manquer de respect comme ça.

Il était furieux.

Mais, en bon garçon bien éduqué, il fit tout de même un baisemain à Lize et lui dit qu'il la recontacterait pour lui dire quand il serait libre à nouveau pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

Puis il partit le plus vite possible, loin de cette femme qui lui avait semblé si attirante mais qui maintenant le repoussait et le dégoutait.

Le dernier bouquet de Shu fut un bouquet de Lycoris rouge (5). Ce fut aussi le seul qu'il ne lui donna pas en personne, mais qu'il fit déposer devant sa porte.

Heureusement pour lui, si il y avait bien une personne qui se remettait vite des déceptions, c'était Shu. Il n'oubliait pas (il n'oubliait jamais), mais il passait à autre chose.

Shu ne sut jamais si Lize avait compris le message ou non. En tout cas, elle s'était lassée de Shu et avait décidé de passer à une autre proie.

Au final, Lize et Shu avaient fini leur relation sur une dispute et ils étaient fâchés. Mais ils s'étaient bien amusés.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas le plus important ?

* * *

(1) Dans l'hanakotoba (le langage des fleurs japonais), l'Erica symbolise la solitude. Shu essaye de faire passer le message qu'il se sent seul et cherche de la compagnie.

(2) Symbole du bon goût, Shu veut dire qu'il apprécie les goûts (surtout littéraires) de Lize.

(3) le jasmin représente l'amitié mais aussi la grâce, Shu veut dire que Lize est pour lui une amie (mais pas vraiment qu'il veut qu'elle reste une amie) et surtout qu'il trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de grâce.

(4) Ce qui veut dire : «mes pensées vous suivent dans vos rêves».

(5) Le Lycoris rouge (dont le nom scientifique est Lycoris radiata) signifie le fait de ne jamais se rencontrer à nouveau, une mémoire perdue et/ou l'abandon. Au japon et en Chine, on dit que ces fleurs poussent près des cimetières et guident les morts jusqu'en enfer. Des légendes prétendent que quand vous voyez quelqu'un que vous ne rencontrerez plus jamais, ces fleurs fleurissent.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire ! J'en suis en général plutôt contente (surtout au niveau de la symbolique des fleurs). Le dialogue à la fin est un peu bizarre, c'est parce qu'il vient du manga et que j'ai laissé la ponctuation telle quelle.

Mais quoi que vous en ayez pensé, votre avis m'intéresse. Alors faites le moi savoir !


End file.
